Regrets
by Lilirara
Summary: Je déteste faire des sommaires. Disons que Hiei a des regrets, parce qu'il n'a pas dit ce qu'il fallait.Naze ms mieux que rien...


Regrets

(Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais une quiche pour choisir des titres? Sérieusement, je déteste avoir à choisir des titres. Et le résultat n'est jamais concluant. Si ça continue, la prochaine fois, je laisse sans titre, et j'organise un concours style « trouvez-moi un titre chouette, et le gagnant aura un dessin de Kurama ou de Hiei au choix »… Hé… C'est une idée…)

Kurama : J'ai vu que c'était un angst.

Hiei : Ca veut dire qu'on va souffrir ?

Kurama : J'espère que non.

Hiei : A mon avis, c'est mal parti…

Kurama : Mais non ! Il nous reste un recours !

Hiei : Lequel ?

Kurama : Nous sommes la propriété de Yoshihiro Togashi, vu qu'il nous a créé.D'autres personnes que luin'ont donc pas le droit de nous faire souffrir, sous peine de sanctions.

Hiei : C'est vrai ?

Lilirara : De toutes façons, Togashi n'aurait aucun intérêt à me faire un procès. Pas certaine qu'il gagnerait beaucoup de fric. Et les auteurs au japon sont tout de même assez coulants, pour ce genre de choses… De toutes façons, il ne lit pas le français.

Kurama : Il ne le lit peut-être pas, mais il arrive tout de même à lire les mots « Yu yu Hakusho », « Hiei » et « Kurama »… Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de quoi on parle.

Lilirara : Plutôt que d'essayer d'échapper à ta sanction, mets toi direct au travail. Plus vite tu commencera, plus vite tu auras finit.

Hiei : Tu auras essayé…

Voilà ma fic. Même pas plus longue que la précédente (je vais me faire taper sur les doigts) et elle n'est pas drôle ou originale. (Je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts)

Je l'ai écrite en 30 minutes, ce matin, quand j'ai terminé ma dissert de philo (qui ne m'a prise que 2 heures), sur une feuille brouillon du bac (Alors que je voulais la garder pour le dessin...) pour faire style que je restait bien jusqu'à la fin des 4 h… Du coup, j'ai été obligé de glander. Vive le bac philo, moi je dit…

C'était une mission parmi tant d'autres. Koenma les avait envoyé récupérer un artefact. Tous deux étaient d'anciens voleurs. S'introduire discrètement, s'emparer rapidement du butin avant de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer, ils l'avaient souvent fait : ce genre de mission leur convenait parfaitement.

Ils étaient allés tous deux dans le makai. Leur mission avait été un véritable succès, comme de juste. Mais avant de pouvoir rentrer, ils avaient été contraints de passer une nuit là-bas, dans une forêt.

Il faisait froid. Kurama tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer ses tremblements, mais il n'arrivait pas à les dissimuler complètement. Il n'y avait aucune honte, à avoir froid. Mais Hiei savait pourquoi Kurama agissait ainsi. Il s'était toujours comporté de sorte à n'être un fardeau pour personne, pour personne et surtout pour Hiei. Car Hiei n'aimait pas les fardeaux. Aussi, même grièvement blessé, Kurama minimisait ses blessures, et les rassuraient sur son état(1). Mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Et pour Hiei.

Hiei avait allumé un feu, et Kurama s'était réfugié sous la fine couverture qu'il avait emportée. Il faisait froid. Il faisait vraiment froid. Les tremblements de Kurama s'étaient calmés pendant un instant, avant de reprendre.

Alors, Hiei s'était assis à côté de lui, sous la couverture. Kurama avait arrêté de trembler. A présent, il regardait le feu d'un air absent. Puis il inspira et se tourna vers Hiei. Il eut l'impression que Kurama tremblait encore(2). Il aurait du savoir que ce n'était plus de froid.

« - Hiei… Ca te dérange si…je te prends dans mes bras ? »

La voix était faible. Presque un souffle. Presque suppliante. Presque inaudible. Mais Hiei l'avait entendue.

« - Hn. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Il croyait que c'était juste parce que Kurama avait froid. Il croyait qu'il avait juste envie de se réchauffer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire. C'était ce qu'il se faisait croire. Car il n'aurait été que trop déçu de voir que la réalité n'était pas celle qu'il voulait.

Kurama n'avait sans doute que trop froid. C'est pour ça qu'Hiei s'était laissé faire quand Kurama avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Et Kurama était resté immobile pendant un moment, avant de caler sa tête sur l'épaule de Hiei.

Il avait sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou. Il avait sentit ses cheveux sur sa joue. Il avait sentit son odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Et il avait entendu les battements rapides de son cœur.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Mais il refusait de le croire. Il avait été stupide. Il l'avait toujours été. C'est pour ça, qu'à son tour, il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Kurama. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, alors qu'il se savait encore incapable d'aller plus loin.

Kurama avait alors relevé la tête, et ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans ceux de Hiei. Puis, très lentement, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hiei avait eu tout le temps pour se dérober à ce baiser. Il avait vu les yeux de Kurama se fermer. Il avait longtemps sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rapprochait son visage. Hiei savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« - Je t'aime, Hiei… »

Lui avait dit doucement Kurama, en décollant ses lèvres de celles de Hiei.

« - Hn. »

Encore une fois, ce fut sa seule réponse.

Il avait alors sentit les mains de Kurama glisser sous son tee-shirt, et à nouveau, sa bouche souple se coller à ses lèvres desséchées. Puis sur son cou. Et quand les mains ôtèrent le tee-shirt, et que la bouche descendit sur le torse, Hiei n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait laissé faire Kurama ce qu'il voulait. Il l'aurait laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps(3).

Mais tout à-coup, Kurama s'était levé. En pleurant, il s'était réfugié un peu plus loin.

Il faisait froid. Hiei l'avait laissé faire, mais alors que le corps de Kurama était devenu brûlant de passion et de désir, celui de Hiei n'était devenu que plus tendu sous les caresses.

Il n'avait pas réagit. Pas comme Kurama l'aurait voulut. Pas non plus comme Hiei aurait voulut qu'il réagisse.

En y repensant plus tard, Hiei avait peut-être été trop surpris. Ce genre de sensations était nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit tout ça. Et il ne s'attendait pas à sentir tout ça un jour. Et encore moins avec Kurama.

Kurama avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Hiei avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais le bruit que faisait Kurama, bien qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots, l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.  
Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas à aller le voir. Que Kurama ne voudrait pas qu'on le voie comme ça. Ou plutôt que Hiei le voit ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à la faiblesse devant lui. Il avait toujours voulu se montrer fort. Et Hiei s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir. C'était lui qui l'avait fait pleurer. S'excuser n'aurait servit à rien. Il aurait du dire autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Au matin, Kurama, malgré ses yeux rouges et gonflés arborait son sourire habituel. Et il avait agit avec Hiei comme il avait toujours agit, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si les évènements de la nuit passée n'étaient dus qu'à une faiblesse passagère. Comme s'ils ne signifiaient rien. Comme s'ils n'avaient aucune valeur. Et comme s'ils appartenaient à un rêve. Un rêve qu'il fallait oublier.

Alors Hiei avait fait semblant d'oublier, comme il voulait croire que Kurama avait oublié. Et il avait également agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Si Kurama ne lui en avait plus parlé, c'est qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance. C'est donc que tout ça n'était pas important. C'est donc que tout cela ne signifiait rien.

Et il ne lui avait donc rien dit.

Le temps avait passé. Hiei n'avait rien remarqué. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas remarquer. Il ne voulait pas remarquer que le sourire de Kurama se faisait plus rare, et que l'étincelle qui illuminait ses yeux s'était éteinte pour ne plus se rallumer. Il ne voulait pas remarquer, parce qu'il aurait été obligé de lui dire. Et il ne voulait pas.

Mais lors de leur dernière mission ensemble, Hiei ne put plus nier les faits. Kurama était moins attentif. Moins rapide. Plus pâle. Plus maigre. Et surtout, moins résistant.

Kurama ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. C'était son corps. Le sachant, il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Il n'aurait jamais du se placer entre Hiei et un de ses adversaires, alors que celui-ci attaquait. Il aurait du savoir que ça risquait de lui coûter sa vie, alors que Hiei, lui, ne risquait rien de plus qu'une blessure.

Quand il l'avait rencontré, Hiei avait dit à Kurama qu'un jour, sa naïveté le perdrait. Il aurait aussi du lui dire qu'il vivrait plus longtemps en étant égoïste.

Mais peut-être que pour une fois, Kurama avait agit par égoïsme. C'était son corps. Il aurait du savoir qu'il en mourrait, s'il agissait de la sorte. Mais peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'il le savait, qu'il l'avait fait.

Pour une fois, Kurama avait peut-être été égoïste. Il n'avait pas pensé à Hiei. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Hiei ne le saurait vraiment jamais. Si il lui avait dit, peut-être qu'il aurait su. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

On ne se rend vraiment compte à quel point on tient à une personne que lorsqu'on la perd pour toujours. Et à ce moment, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour dire à cette personne à quel point on tenait à elle. Trop tard pour lui dire qu'on aurait voulu toujours vivre avec elle. A ce moment là, il ne reste que les souvenirs. Les souvenirs et les regrets.

Si jamais il lui avait dit ceci, si jamais il avait fait cela… On laisse toujours des regrets derrière soi. Les regrets sont une chose terrible, car on ne peut pas vivre sans. On ne peut jamais s'en débarrasser. Ils vous poursuivent et vous hantent jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la mort.

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas changer ses actions passées. On nous alloue toujours qu'une quantité de temps. Mais parfois, selon nos actions, plutôt que de l'attraper, on la laisse filer entre les doigts. Et après, on peut toujours tirer sur la corde, jamais on ne peut la rattraper. C'est pour ça qu'on aura toujours des regrets.

Mais il est certains regrets, qui sont si forts, qui pèsent si lourds, qu'ils restent constamment à l'esprit, et qu'il devient difficile de vivre avec. Alors on espère oublier un jour. Mais on n'oublie pas. On s'en souvient sans cesse, toute notre vie. Même si vivre dans le souvenir n'est pas vivre.

Et Hiei savait. Hiei savait que toute sa vie, il regretterait de ne pas lui avoir dit. A cause de son orgueil, de son inexpérience. Et surtout, de sa peur. Peu importe les raisons, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise. Il avait eu l'occasion. Et il n'avait pas voulu la saisir. La quantité de temps qu'on lui avait alloué avait filé entre ses doigts, laissant derrière elle un parfum de nostalgie. Et de regrets.

Maintenant, Kurama était mort. Le dire maintenant ne servirait à rien. Ce ne le referait pas revenir. Ca ne soulagerait pas son regret. Ca ne le libèrerait pas d'un poids. Mais il y a des mots qu'il faut dire, même s'ils ne servent à rien.

Alors, maintenant que le cimetière était plongé dans l'obscurité, maintenant que les cendres de Kurama reposait dans une urne, maintenant que les grillons chantaient doucement, comme inconscients de la douleur qu'éprouvait Hiei, il l'avait dit.(4)

« - Je t'aime, Kurama. »

Et il avait disparu dans la nuit.

(1) J'ai le contre-exemple devant mes yeux… page 195 du volume 5. On va dire que Hiei a une mémoire sélective.

(2) Un vrai vibromasseur, ce mec... Non, pas taper moi!

(3) Kurama : vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux ? Même des expériences de biologie ?

Hiei : Du moment que ça à avoir avec le chapitre sur la procréation… Sans problèmes…

Lilirara : Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerais pas si vite… Je me souviens d'un TP où on observait des testicules en coupe…

(4) « - Kurama… c'est moi qui t'ai piqué ta collection de Shonen Jump à laquelle tu tenais tant. »

Voili voilà. Hiei, t'es quand même vraiment de mauvaise foi, là-dedans ! auteur qui ne devrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Hiei : Kurama…Il est…snif…

Kurama : … C'est un peu bête la façon dont je meurt là-dedans, quand même.

Hiei : Mais… Tu es vivant ?

Lilirara : Si vous deviez crever pour de bon à chaque fois qu'un fan vous tue, Botan serait en dépression pour surmenage.

Voilà, une deuxième fanfic. J'ai relu ma première. Pour la première fois. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais lue d'un bout à l'autre. J'avais lu quelques extraits dans le désordre, en je l'avais lue rapidement en diagonale, pour repérer les fautes.

Résultat, j'ai cru mourir de honte deux fois. La première fois, parce que je l'ai trouvée d'une nullité suprême, et la deuxième parce que j'ai vu plein de fautes. Donc celle-là, pour m'éviter à nouveau la honte, je ne la relirais pas.


End file.
